


An important meeting

by Misty123



Series: Love of the common people [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, knights of the blood
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Evil Voldemort (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty123/pseuds/Misty123
Summary: A meeting between races of the magical world, but first a young man decides freedom to live with his love then to stay and follow his obligations.  But is this what is meant to be
Series: Love of the common people [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/523663
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Rusia 1430

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trickster32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/gifts).



> Only saying this once I do not own the characters of Harry Potter, this is basically I hope a short story explaining why the Dark Lord can not be defeated before Harry and his friends are twelve and why the mundane government cannot take control of Hogwarts or st mungo's, even though they pay the two institutions

Russia 1430  
“And what will you give our order…….if we release you from your sacred vow?”

“Anything Sire! Anything!”

“Even your families first born magical son? Augustus Snape”

“Yes! Even my families first born magical son…..if I can be released from my vow and duties to the order! SIRE” A thin black hooked nose man knelt in front of a man, they were both dressed as knights and behind the standing man, stood twenty people including one or two women. A young looking woman came forward and whispered into their leaders ear. The leader nodded and turned back towards the kneeling man and continued “Very well! My brother in arms and blood; you will be released from our sacred trust and vows…..” with that another member dressed in the habit of a friar strode up to the altar and picked up a chalice and whispered words over the potion that was poured into it by the woman who had whispered into their leaders ear, the friar carried the chalice to the standing man.

The man took the wooden chalice and gave it to the kneeling man to drink, when he had finished drinking the foul potion, the leader spoke “Augustus Snape my own blood brother and our brother in arms and blood to our sacred order…..you are no longer my flesh, my brother….no longer are you immortal with the curse and blessing of the blood….you are now mortal….go in peace and do not return to us….for if you do! I myself will kill you and this I promise on my sacred vow and immortal blood” As one the man and company of knights and witches turned their back on their Augustus Snape.

Augustus Snape did no more but collected the woman he had fallen in love with over a period of time, they both said their farewells to her family and village and left for pastures new in a country called France, Augustus Snape’s wife had to discard her Jewish religion and took her husband’s religion of Catholicism, the Snape’s fared well enough in France, but their children emigrated to England, leaving behind they thought their Russian and Jewish roots. 

In time it was forgotten the roots ofn the Snape family, but that was what Persphone Hades bonded after all wanted and needed to happen


	2. A meeting is conveened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of the meeting between the goblins and vampires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some weird history of vampires and the dark lord, I have got the inspiration for the Dark Lord life from the Star Wars book series Blane, and if they ever make this into a series of movies they will be good in my viewpoint. The vampire order of Dracula I have taken great licence from and used the idea from a book called the knights of the blood, pls enjoy

The one with power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches….born to those of undead descent and born upon within the first quarter of the moon cycle within the beginning of the new year. Thrice has the Dark Lord opponent defied him and thrice has as the Dark Lord dismissed his vanquisher, but his vanquisher has the ancient power to defeat the Dark Lord that has been until recently forgotten’

The goblins ruling enclave sat around the table, with their elected king and the designation of the vampires. The goblin king looked at the prophecy and remarked “are we sure that this is the real prophecy regarding the Dark Lord Dumbledore”

“Yes your excellency, this is the correct prophecy and regards not Heir Harry Potter as the Dark Lord Dumbledore has planned…..but Lord Severus Snape-Lupin. He is according to the wizarding community a half blood, and was born with in the first quarter of the moon in January….”

“He has defied Dumbledore at least three times that has been documented” The senior vampire representative added

“And what is the ancient power that Lord Snape-Lupin has, that the magical world has forgotten about until recently?” The goblin king question drily to the people sitting at the table “Has he been given by his ancestors warier skills and powers that will defeat Lord Dumbledore…..like in some of the mundanes children’s fable stories”

“Oh no sir! The ancient power that Lord Snape-Lupin has is quite subtle and simple to implement when the time is right……but of course we must ensure that the power contained in the ancient family charter is implemented when nearly everything is settled”

“Does Lord Severus Snape-Lupin know about his role in the destiny of the fight against the real dark Lord?” the king queried

“ No sir! In order to keep him and the power he wheels safe! It is necessary to ensure that Lord Snape-Lupin is unaware of the importance of his upcoming role in this war. After all it would only take Lord Dumblebore to realise that there is a real prophecy about his defeat and he would gladly murder Lord Snape-Lupin and take control of his children”

“Ensuring that the prophecy cannot be fulfilled or at least another millennium, after all this power once wielded cannot be undone” a vampire added

“The only things we can manage and control for the next eleven years is that the British mundane government are ready to take control of magical society” another goblin advisor put forward to the discussion

“And how is this the mundane’s plans for the reintegration off the two societies coming along?” asked the leaded of the vampire conclave to the goblins present in the room

“Not well at all!........the mundane’s government have tried to push forward certain items, such as the control of Hogwarts school and the wizarding hospital St Mungo’s, but they have been unsuccessful and thwarted by chief Warlock Dumbledore”

“How can that be! After all the mundane government pay for both organisations and should at least have a say in what happens in these organisations!” an outraged young goblin clan representative commented

“You would think so! But of course the charters for these organisations when being written by the privy council of Henry VII and the Dark Lord ensured that control of magical society and these institutions were firmly in his hands until the time when the Prince family can wield their ancient power over the British Wizarding society”

“Surely Lord Dumbledore has not been alive for at least six hundred years?” a goblin commented

“Lord Dumbledore is the latest bodily host that the Dark Lord has inhabited over the years since even before there were the first of our kind on these shores” The vampire ambassador admitted

A vampire historian continued “The Dark Lord has managed though the centuries to remain alive and well. The Dark Lord has been one person who has numerous people to keep alive. In our history, our beginnings or conception if you will was a ‘gift’ from our patronages’ Hades bonded Persephone. Persephone gave us the gift of being alive but part of her bonded’s Hade realm. We are consisted as being undead, but the truth is more complicated, we are differing orders of a sepsis that Persephone begun to ensure that the Dark Lord could not hurt or enslave the mundane’s and their world” 

Another vampire dressed differently from his brethren in old religious clothing continued “Our sacred duty is to protect the mundane societies, each order of vampires has different tasks to complete or continue. My order is tasked with ensuring that the water of everlasting spa is protected from thieves and treasure hunters, it was a punishment from Persephone for our evil actions during the mundane’s holy crusades. We were members of the Holy order of St John and we killed and drank from the blood of our leaders enemies the Count Dracula , we regaled in their spilled blood and using the blood as part of religious mass. Our ruler and friend Count Dracula had been sent mad due to the Dark Lord ensuring that the count’s family and even loyal subjects were slaughtered by our enemies when we were fighting in the holy lands. Persephone decided that our punishment would be the banishment of us to guard the enchanted spa and to only be able to consume the blood of humans. For many of my order the blood lust that would befall them when in the presence of mundanes especially in the absence of willing supplicants for us to feed from. Many of Dracula’s loyal subjects decamped with us to our new order lands, we have many children of what you would call mixed race, these children are free and do leave and mix with others from other societies. Our order is the most secret and well-guarded of the vampire orders. We do not normally accept new applicants to our order, but since the last mundane world war 2 and our children leaving and living in the mundane world, we have started accepting new applicants for our order. Our new leader a young American has galvanised us to re-join society and fight with our vampire brethren for the downfall of the Dark Lord finally”

“How can the Dark Lord be Dumbledore and still be millennium years old?” the astonished goblin king questioned

“The Dark Lord has always followed the rule of two, initially the master of the dark practises will recruit an apprentice. Who will learn from his master all that is known, the apprentice will then at the a time advantageous kill their master and then become the master and recruit an apprentice of their own!.....Now sometime in centuries past, a Dark Lord Master instead of being vanquished by his apprentice, not only vanquished the apprentice but took over the apprentice’s body and the apprentice soul was transferred to the dying Dark Lords body…..From this the Dark Lord learnt all that his apprentice knew, gained a younger and stronger body. This method of using others as a new vessel every fifty to hundred years has meant that he has grown more wily and stronger……he has of course cheated our patronage the Lord and Lady of the dead and the underworld”

“But how can Lord Severus Snape-Lupin be a descendent of the undead or vampire race?” the goblins questioned

“It comes from his paternal side, his father line is descendent directly descended from Count Dracula himself. A nephew’s son of Count Dracula fell in love with a young Jewess……..the young man pleaded with his uncle to relieve him from his obligation and duty to our order. Our advisor a witch who is a seerer ‘saw that this young man had to freed from the order to make his way in the mundane world’ she saw the time when the mans descendent would bond with a squib, and it would be this child that would finally allow the defeat of the Dark Lord for once and all”

“And my brothers order now believe that the time is almost amongst us………we only have to be patient for another twelve years, and prepare the ground for magical society to be joined once again with mundane society”

“I believe that this would be by ensuring that the ‘citizens left in the magical society’ slowly realise how evil and nefarious Lord Dumbledore and his order really is?” The goblin king stated

“Of course your elegancy” another goblin answered “By ensuring that the magical citizens become dissatisfied by the Dark Lord and his policies….they will support the merging of the two societies”


End file.
